Faiblesse
by Kilia93
Summary: Tout le monde le sait, Antonio Salieri est un modèle de psychorigidité. Impassible, calme et mesuré en toutes circonstances. Aucune faiblesse ? C'est la question que se pose notre cher Mozart. Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. Slash Mozart/Salieri


**Résumé :** _Tout le monde le sait, Antonio Salieri est un modèle de psychorigidité. Impassible, calme et mesuré en toutes circonstances. Aucune faiblesse ? C'est la question que se pose notre cher Mozart. Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. Slash Mozart/Salieri_

_**Alors là... Je ne me pensais pas capable d'écrire un jour un tel fluffy sur mon couple préféré. Oui, mesdames et messieurs, c'est bien du fluffy, vous avez bien entendu x) L'idée de cette fic tordue m'est venue un soir dans ma chambres, alors que je recevais à l'improviste une visite... Très particulière ^^ J'espère que cela vous plaira ;-)**_

**Faiblesse**

Comment pouvait-on décrire le caractère d'Antonio Salieri de la manière la plus fidèle possible ?  
On pouvait être certain de ne pas se tromper en affirmant qu'il était fier en toute circonstance, raide comme la justice. Calme, posé, exerçant sur lui-même le plus parfait contrôle de toute émotion, à en faire pâlir les plus impassibles. Ne jamais exprimer le moindre sentiment, aussi fugace soit-il, et ce, malgré toute situation, qu'elle soit compromettante, déconcertante ou même gênante.  
Oui, on pouvait avouer que le compositeur italien était un professionnel de la psychorigidité. Jamais on n'avait vu de carapace émotionnelle plus solide.  
Pourtant, une personne avait eu la chance de voir cette carapace s'effriter. Une seule et unique chanceuse petite personne. Pas n'importe laquelle, puisqu'il s'agissait de Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, rival incontesté et reconnu de l'Italien, mais aussi (et cela était bien moins connu) amant passionné de celui-ci.  
Seul Mozart avait eu la possibilité de voir Salieri abaisser son masque d'impassibilité. Il pouvait même s'en vanter. Après tout, quelques caresses et baisers bien placés pouvaient venir à bout de la plus robuste des armures. Surtout que le jeune génie s'y prenait relativement bien. Divinement bien même, et il fallait avouer que Salieri le lui rendait bien.  
Heureux d'être la seule personne sur terre ayant accès à la fragilité secrète du bel Italien, Wolfgang se prenait à penser que son aimé n'avait aucune autre faiblesse. Si Antonio était encore capable de se soucier de son ego même en plein ébat passionné et sauvage, alors il était certain que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Non, vraiment, rien d'autre ne pouvait le déstabiliser.  
C'était à cela que songeait le prodige salzbourgeois alors que les rayons du soleil matinal commençait à éclairer faiblement la chambre. Appuyé sur son coude, Mozart éprouvait une satisfaction incomparable à regarder son amant somnoler. Lui qui d'habitude avait le visage si fermé et sévère, ses traits étaient tout autres durant son sommeil : un véritable ange italien descendu du ciel, resplendissant par sa sérénité. Sa fameuse mèche brune rebelle retombait inlassablement sur son visage, ce que Wolfgang appréciait particulièrement. Comment ne pas s'attacher à cet homme, même s'il s'évertuait sans cesse à dissimuler toute émotion, alors qu'il dormait si paisiblement ?  
Wolfgang savait bien qu'aussitôt sur pied, son amour retrouverait son habituel masque d'impassibilité. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure. Au contraire, cela lui permettait de s'adonner à une de ses activités favorites, à savoir le taquiner et le contrarier pour faire tomber ce masque. Les changements d'humeurs de son Antonio le rendaient terriblement attirant...  
Par contre, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait dormir ! Une véritable souche ! Mozart se sentit cependant obligé de reconnaitre que cette fois-ci, l'excès de sommeil du brun était amplement justifié : il n'avait pas chômer la nuit dernière. Il l'avait fait hurler de plaisir comme jamais.  
Pressentant que son amant endormi ne se réveillerait pas tout de suite, le jeune blond décida de s'éclipser discrètement, faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas perturber la quiétude de celui qu'il aimait ardemment. Après s'être paré d'une robe de chambre, il se dirigea vers le salon, et s'installa au piano, laissant ses doigts de musicien expérimenté improviser de douces mélodies bienheureuses, tout en prenant soin d'en atténuer le volume. Il finit par entamer une variation sur sa célèbre Petite Musique de Nuit : quelque chose d'un peu plus pétillant, d'un peu plus... passionné. Bref, quelque chose qui lui rappelait la dernière nuit de bonheur qu'il avait partagée avec son homme.  
Le seul son qui emplissait le logis était la douce et faible mélopée qui s'échappait du clavier. Fermant les yeux, Wolfgang Mozart se laissa transporter par la musique... Lorsque soudain, un hurlement terrible secoua toute l'habitation.  
Mozart tomba presque de son tabouret de pianiste à cause de l'innommable son provenant de la chambre à coucher.  
Paniqué, il s'y précipita, et découvrit Antonio, debout sur le lit, gesticulant en tous sens, un air d'horreur indescriptible gravé sur le visage... Et entièrement nu. Wolfgang en oublia temporairement la raison de son entrée précipitée et resta prostré devant cette vision divine pour s'attarder sur les moindres détails de l'anatomie de son cher amant. Il ne pût s'empêcher s'imaginer de nouveau en train d'explorer ce si beau corps, comme il l'avait déjà si souvent fait.  
Puis un nouveau cri aigu provenant des tréfonds de la gorge du dit amant le tira de ses fantasmes.

- Antonio, qu'est-ce qui se passe pour que tu hurles comme un goret qu'on égorge ?  
- Aaaaaah ! Wolfgang ! Fais quelque chose !

Salieri était dans un état de stress et de panique totale. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés sous l'effet d'une terreur démesurée.  
Mozart n'en revenait pas : il n'avait jamais vu son amour comme ça, en proie à un tel effroi.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'inquièta Wolfgang.

Le problème devait être en effet très grave pour que son Italien se mette dans un état pareil.  
Toujours perché sur le lit, Antonio, tremblant comme une feuille, pointa fébrilement du doigt l'angle extrême de la pièce.

- Ne reste pas là, et fais quelque chose, je t'en prie !

Wolfgang dirigea ses yeux vers le lieu qu'il lui indiquait, plongé dans la plus totale incompréhension.

- Mais enfin, si tu pouvais te calmer et m'expliquer clairement..., commença le germanique blond en s'approchant de la "zone à risque".  
- Wolfgang, par pitié, fais quelque chose, répéta Salieri d'une voix anormalement aiguë. Tue-la !

Mozart scruta le coin de la pièce, toujours sans comprendre. Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir de si...  
Son regard s'arrêta soudain sur une toute petite tache noir sur le parquet luisant. Il approcha son visage, et la petite tache de déplaça de quelques centimètres pour finalement se terrer dans l'angle formé par les murs et le sol.  
Wolfgang réalisa alors tout le grotesque et toute l'irréalité de la situation, et ne fut capable que d'une seule chose : exploser de rire à en tomber par terre.  
Les yeux rivés sur son amant roulé en boule, Salieri commençait à perdre patience.

- Wolfgang, arrête de rire comme une baleine !  
- Oh non, arrête c'est pas possible, c'est trop...!

L'Autrichien ne pouvait réprimer son fou rire, et restait cloué au sol, en se tenant les côtes.

- Veux-tu bien arrêter d'essayer de te faire passer pour une serpillère, et agir, bon sang ? S'exclama Salieri qui avait récupéré un peu de sa verve.

Mozart n'en fit rien, et se laissa emporter par sa crise d'hilarité. C'était inconcevable, inimaginable ! Son homme, le sévère et imperturbable Antonio Salieri, terrorisé par...

- Une araignée ! Bon sang, Antonio, une araignée !  
- Raaah, mais tue-la !  
- Mais enfin, mon amour, elle est minuscule, parvint à articuler Mozart en essuyant ses larmes. Pas de quoi en faire un drame !  
- Tu plaisantes ? Elle est ÉNORME !  
- Attends, ne me dis pas que tu hurles comme ça juste... Pour une bestiole ?  
- Je n'aime pas les araignées ! Se renfrogna le brun qui commençait à se lasser de l'amusement du virtuose.  
- J'ai cru comprendre, dit Mozart en riant de plus belle. Mais enfin, si elle te dérange tant que ça, tu n'as qu'à l'écraser.  
- Oui, et bien... Fais le donc, petit génie, toi qui es si fort.

Wolfgang s'apprêtait à satisfaire sa demande de son pied lorsqu'il stoppa net son geste.  
"Petit génie". Quand Antonio l'appelait comme ça, cela ne signifiait qu'une chose : qu'il avait touché un point sensible, qu'il l'avait contrarié.  
Il considéra la charmante petite bête qui faisait tant frémir d'épouvante son amant. Et il réalisa soudain qu'il s'était totalement trompé sur un point. Son grand et fier Salieri avait une véritable faiblesse : il avait une peur maladive de ces belles créatures à huit pattes.  
Wolfgang médita un instant sur cette nouvelle information. Antonio avait une faiblesse. Une VRAIE faiblesse... Quelque chose... D'exploitable.  
Un sourire malicieux illumina les traits du jeune Autrichien. Il renonça définitivement à ôter la vie de la bestiole rampante, qui maintenant lui paraissait tout à fait sympathique. Apres tout, elle allait l'aider à passer un bon moment.  
Wolfgang se retourna, et s'empara d'une feuille de partition vierge qui trainait sur le sol (ils avaient... Quelque peu dérangé la pièce lors de leurs étreintes passionnées de la veille, ce qui expliquait le désordre ambiant).  
L'Italien, désormais recroquevillé sur le lit, considéra son compagnon avec une curiosité teintée d'incompréhension et de crainte : il avait aperçu le sourire espiègle de Mozart. Et s'il y avait bien une chose que Salieri avait appris à ses dépends, c'était que ce sourire ne présageait rien de bon pour lui.

- Wolfgang, qu'est-ce tu fais ?

Le blond ne lui répondit pas et retourna là où l'araignée avait décidé d'élire domicile. Il s'accroupit et cueillit la charmante bestiole grâce à sa feuille de papier. L'araignée s'y installa sans hésiter ce qui accentua le sourire de Wolfgang. Si l'araignée se montrait à ce point coopérative, les choses promettaient d'être drôles.  
Salieri fixait anxieusement le dos de son compagnon, ne percevant pas sa manœuvre.  
Sans se retourner, Mozart s'adressa à son aimé :

- Ainsi... Toi, Antonio Salieri... Tu as la phobie des araignées ?

Il avait volontairement posé cette question sur un ton provoquant, dans le but de faire réagir son amant, ce qui ne manqua pas.  
Confronté à cette dure réalité qu'il ne pouvait publiquement reconnaitre, l'égo du maître Italien refit tout à coup surface.

- Je n'ai pas la phobie des araignées ! Je n'ai la phobie de rien du tout !  
- Tiens donc, poursuivit Mozart, toujours le dos tourné. Mais il me semble que tu tremblais comme une feuille, il n'y a pas cinq minutes.  
- Non, c'est juste que je ne les aime pas, les araignées ! C'est mon droit, non ? Je n'en ai pas peur ! S'enfonça Salieri, en plein déni.

Le sourire de son amant s'élargit.

- Ah, vraiment ?

Puis, aussi rapide que l'éclair, Mozart se retourna et d'un seul bond se rapprocha du lit, tendant le papier droit sous le nez de Salieri.

- Dans ce cas, dis bonjour !

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Apercevant la créature de ses pires cauchemars, Antonio poussa un cri strident, et se plaqua contre la tête de lit, s'éloignant le plus possible du blond et de la bestiole qu'il arborait fièrement.

- Imbécile !  
- Ne commence pas à me dire de telles choses, mon Antonio... Je pourrais être tenté de me venger, ricana Mozart en exhibant fièrement sa nouvelle amie en tendant la feuille droit devant lui.  
- Aaaaaah, mais tue-la ! Tue-la, espèce d'idiot ! Eructa l'Italien, qui avait désormais perdu toute fierté après s'être recroquevillé à l'extrême bord du lit en se terrant derrière un de ses draps.  
- Pardon ? Dit Wolfgang, son sourire s'agrandissant chaque seconde un peu plus. Moi, tuer cette pauvre petite créature ? Tu sais bien que j'en suis incapable, j'ai bien trop de respect pour elle.  
- De respect ? Tu te moques de moi ?  
- Pas du tout, mon Antonio. Elle est la seule à pouvoir te mettre dans un état pareil. Même moi, en usant de tous mes charmes et de tous... Mes attributs, je n'obtiens pas de résultats aussi concluants.  
- Tu ne comptes quand même pas la laisser vagabonder éternellement ?  
- Et pourquoi pas ? Tu es tellement mignon quand tu as peur.

À ces mots, l'Autrichien se rapprocha de Salieri avec une démarche lente et féline, commençant ainsi à monter sur le lit. Le brun ne pût retenir un nouveau cri.

- Ça, c'était tout sauf viril, mon amour, se moqua ouvertement le tortionnaire.  
- Wolfgang !  
- Et bien quoi ? C'est vrai ! Mais si ça peut te rassurer, tu as suffisamment démontré tout l'étendue de ta virilité cette nuit.

Le brun ne pût s'empêcher de rougir imperceptiblement devant l'éloge de son amant.

- Ça me réjouirait presque d'entendre ça, Wolfgang... Si je n'avais pas cet insecte à dix centimètres de mon visage !  
- Pour être exact, ce n'est pas un insecte. Les insectes ont six pattes, alors que cette brave bête arachnéenne en a huit.  
- Passionnant, ce petit cours de sciences naturelles...  
- Tout ça pour dire que tu en as la phobie.  
- N'importe quoi !  
- Si.  
- Non !  
- Si. Ne soit pas ridicule, tu as perdu toute crédibilité dès le moment où tu t'es mis à hurlé comme la Cavalieri. Un vrai soprano !  
- Wolfgang... Je vais t'étrangler !

Le blond sourit : et une ego de blessé, un.

- Tu devras pour cela repousser notre amie, qui me sert gentiment de garde du corps.

Le salzbourgeois était désormais au milieu de leur couche, la feuille toujours tendue droit devant lui. Feuille que Salieri n'osait pas toucher, ni même approcher. Il était maintenant au bord du lit, près à bondir pour s'échapper.  
Wolfgang eut alors un sourire perfide.

- Je pourrais l'adopter.

Le cœur de Salieri rata un battement. La situation échappait totalement à son contrôle.

- Non, mais ça va paaaaaaaaaas !

La réaction de son amant acheva de conforter le génie dans son idée. Ah, décidément, qu'est-ce qu'il s'amusait !  
Il s'éjecta du lit, et se mit à chercher un objet sur l'unique secrétaire de la pièce. Il le trouva en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire : fier comme un paon, il brandit devant les yeux ahuris et dépassés de son Italien un vieux flacon d'encre désormais vide. Sans attendre, il fit glisser l'araignée à l'intérieur et reboucha la flacon.

- Et voilà ! Caterina devrait apprécier son nouveau logis, qu'en penses-tu ?  
- Tu... Tu l'as appelé Caterina ? S'épouvanta Salieri.  
- J'ai toujours trouvé que la Cavalieri ressemblait à une araignée avec les énormes robes qu'elle arbore sans cesse, pas toi ?

Antonio fixait son aimé, complètement médusé par tant de bêtise. Mais aussi pour une autre raison, qu'il ne pouvait pas ne pas relever :

- Tu as donné à cette chose le prénom d'une de tes anciennes maitresses ?  
- Si je puis me permettre, répondit malicieusement Mozart, ce fut aussi la tienne. Mais j'aime bien ce prénom, et j'avais beaucoup d'affection pour cette fille, tu sais.

Sans pouvoir se contrôler, Salieri serra les poings et commençait à voir rouge.

- Mais tu t'es coincé la tête entre les cordes de ton piano, ou quoi ?

L'Autrichien jubilait intérieurement. Il avait exactement obtenue la réaction qu'il espérait.

- Mais qu'as-tu donc à me fixer, avec ce sourire niais ?  
- Antonio, mon Antonio... Tu es jaloux !  
- Moi, jaloux ?  
- Complètement. Tu sors tes griffes à chaque fois que je parle de mes anciennes conquêtes.  
- Je suis surtout abasourdi par l'étendue de ta bêtise !

Wolfgang sourit de plus belle. Dieu, que son homme était adorable quand il était plongé en plein déni !

- En tout cas, tu as gagné, Wolfgang. Tant que cette bestiole restera ici, ce n'est même plus peine de m'approcher.  
- Le traditionnel "c'est elle ou moi", hein ? Le railla-t-il.  
- Pauvre idiot !

Définitivement vexé et excédé par le jeu puéril de son insupportable compagnon, Salieri s'enterra sous les draps, tournant obstinément le dos à son amant.

- Non mais je rêve ! Antonio, tu boudes ?  
- Fiche-moi la paix !

Wolfgang soupira : décidément, au pied de lit, aucun sens de l'humour. Le jeune Autrichien ne pût cependant s'empêcher d'être attendri devant la scène. À la réaction de son cher Italien, on était en droit de se demander qui était vraiment le plus puéril.  
Silencieusement, il s'approcha du lit, posa le flacon sur la table de nuit, et se glissa au coté de l'homme qui avait décidé de ne plus lui adresser la parole.

- Antonio ?

Celui-ci resta obstinément silencieux.

- Oh allons, mon amour !

Voyant que son amant restait désespérément plongé en plein mutisme, Mozart décida d'employer une technique autrement plus efficace.  
De la manière la plus silencieuse possible, il se colla contre le corps d'Antonio et déposa une multitude de baisers sur son cou.  
Le brun émit un grognement imperceptible, ce qui fit sourire l'espiègle blond. Il y avait du progrès...  
Wolfgang poursuivit son manège, en accentuant la pression, sa langue parcourant cette nuque qu'il aimait tant pour son goût fruité inimitable.  
Bien que toujours immobile, Salieri n'en menait pas large : s'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle il résistait difficilement, c'était ce genre de soins que Wolfgang lui prodiguait comme personne.  
L'Autrichien savait qu'il touchait au but lorsqu'il sentit la respiration de l'homme qui partageait ses nuits s'accélérer. Décidant de se montrer plus entreprenant, il caressa amoureusement son dos, partant de ses omoplates qu'on aurait jurés sculptés dans le marbre, pour descendre jusque dans le creux de ses reins.  
Malgré son silence, il sentait bien que son homme s'abandonnait de plus en plus à ses bonnes attentions.  
Wolfgang décida ensuite de s'attaquer au lobe de son oreille, de la plus espiègles des façons.

- Chéri... Tu m'en veux ?

Ce qui arriva ensuite fut tout sauf ce qu'il avait prévu.  
Salieri se retourna brutalement, le regard brulant d'une lueur furibonde, et projeta avec force son oreiller sur le visage de son homme-enfant.  
Wolfgang, surpris au plus haut point, tomba à la renverse sur le lit.

- Si je t'en veux ? Arrête donc de poser des questions stupides. Évidement que je t'en veux ! Depuis toute à l'heure, tu te fiches ouvertement de moi, tu me nargues avec cet insecte...  
- Arachnide, ne pût s'empêcher de corriger le blond.  
- INSECTE, si je veux, Monsieur le Génie ! Et tu crois que je vais te laisser me couvrir de baisers, rien que pour te faire pardonner ?  
- Et bien... Oui.  
- Navré de vous décevoir, Mozart... Mais je vous l'ai dit : ce n'est même plus la peine de me toucher ni même de m'approcher tant que cette... Chose répugnante se trouve encore dans la pièce. Maintenant, vous m'excuserez, j'ai une nuit à achever !

Wolfgang grimaça. Quand Antonio Salieri le vouvoyait, cela signifiait qu'il était vraiment excédé. Les choses prenaient une tournure que le jeune originaire de Salzbourg n'était pas sûr d'apprécier.

- Attends... Tu vas quand même pas me priver de toi juste à cause de Cateri... De l'araignée ?  
- Tu ne récoltes que ce que tu as semé.  
- Mais enfin, mon Tonio...  
- Ce n'est même pas la peine de me supplier, je ne t'entends pas, fit l'Italien en reprenant son oreiller pour enfouir sa tête en-dessous.  
- Mais...!

Bon sang, il était sérieux ! Pour une fois, Mozart ne savait pas comment il allait gérer cette situation qu'il avait lui même provoquée. Il n'avait fait que plaisanter, mais que son amour se refuse à lui comme ça... Ah non, c'en était trop pour lui ! Il l'aimait vraiment, son Antonio. Il l'aimait plus que tout. Il ne supporterait pas d'être séparé ou même privé de lui.  
Pris par les remords, Wolfgang se jeta sur son amant, et serra son corps contre le sien de toutes ses forces. Celui-ci se débattit avec ardeur, empêtré dans les draps et prisonnier de cette étreinte tenace.

- Pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, mon Antonio !  
- Raaah, mais lâche-moi !

Wolfgang n'en fit rien, et au contraire, resserra son étreinte. Le brun fut d'ailleurs abasourdi par la force que pouvait déployer le jeune homme.  
Le natif de Venise avait beau gesticuler dans tous les sens, Wolfgang s'accrochait à lui comme un beau diable.

- S'il-te-plait, pardonne moi, Antonio ! Je ne pensais pas que ça te mettrait dans un tel état ! Par pitié ! Je suis désolé !  
- Jamais ! Tu n'avais qu'à y réfléchir plus tôt, s'exclama Salieri avec dureté.

Les supplications du blond finirent par cesser, mais jamais son emprise ne se relâcha.  
Le silence soudain de son amant, bien que reposant, surprit le compositeur favori de l'Empereur.

- Pardon... Je suis désolé... Pardon, marmonna Wolfgang.  
- Que... Tu ne vas pas pleurer, quand même ?

Le jeune prodige ne lui répondit pas, et Antonio le sentit enfouir sa tête dans son cou.

- Je ne veux pas qu'on se fâche... On a déjà trop souffert pour en arriver là où nous en sommes...

Ce fut au tour de Salieri d'être pris de remords. Il avait oublié à quel point son petit génie pouvait se montrer sensible et émotif, et s'en voulait de l'avoir ainsi attristé.

- Wolfgang...

L'Italien ne pouvait le laisser dans une telle détresse. Lentement, il se retourna pour faire face à son amant, et enroula ses bras autour de son corps.  
Wolfgang releva soudain la tête et le fixa d'un regard brillant.

- J'ai horreur quand tu me prends par les sentiments, Wolfgang.  
- Et moi, je déteste quand tu me fais la tête.  
- Tu le cherches un peu, quand même...  
- Oui, mais tu ne te fâche jamais vraiment.  
- C'est vrai... Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre ce que tu as pour que je puisse supporter et aimer toute ton espièglerie. Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour me mettre dans un tel état.

À ces mots, le salzbourgeois à la chevelure dorée tenta de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes, mais il se vit doucement repoussé.  
Une lueur d'inquiétude assombrit le regard de Mozart.

- Mais je croyais que...  
- Je te l'ai dit... Plus rien tant que la bestiole est ici.  
- Antonio, ce n'est qu'un insec... Un arachnide.  
- Je m'en fiche. Je ne veux pas de ça ici !

Wolfgang parut déçu. Mine de rien, il s'y était attaché à cette brave petite bête qui avait mit son homme dans une telle humeur.  
Beaucoup plus serein que toute à l'heure, Salieri décida cependant de faire un effort pour les satisfaire tous les deux.  
Il enroula son index dans une des mèches folles de son compagnon, et planta son regard dans le sien. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur son visage.

- Si tu te débarrasses d'elle, en revanche...

Il n'en fallut pas plus au jeune Autrichien pour se lever d'un seul bond, s'emparer du flacon, et se précipiter vers la fenêtre, qu'il ouvrit avec empressement.  
Salieri ne pût s'empêcher de sourire discrètement : la gentillesse de Wolfgang s'appliquait à toutes les choses vivantes qui peuplaient cette terre. Il était définitivement incapable d'écraser la petite créature après s'en être fait une alliée.

- Adieu, Caterina, dit Wolfgang non sans une pointe de regret.

Il retourna le flacon débouché, et la dernière vision qu'il eut de sa charmante amie fut celle d'un minuscule point noir chutant dans le vide.  
Il ne s'en préoccupa pas plus longtemps, et courut se blottir dans les bras de son amant.

- Alors ?  
- J'aime quand tu es raisonnable, Wolfgang.

Il déposa alors un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, que le blond s'empressa d'entrouvrir pour permettre à leurs langues de se rejoindre. Aussitôt en contact, elles débutèrent une danse endiablée, chacune désirant découvrir l'autre sous tous les angles.  
Salieri ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais il n'aurait lui non plus pas pu se passer des ces échanges passionnés très longtemps.

- Hum... Antonio... J'ai peut-être perdue une amie, mais pour l'instant, je dois bien avouer que je n'ai aucun regret.  
- J'espère bien que tu me préfères à une bestiole répugnante, grommela l'aîné.  
- Mais la question ne se pose pas, mon amour ! S'exclama Wolfgang en laissant sa bouche explorer la gorge du maître italien et ses bras parcourir son dos. Je dois cependant avouer que ce fut amusant de jouer avec ta phobie.  
- Mouais... Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as ressenti l'indispensable besoin d'exploiter ma... "Phobie", comme tu dis, pour me faire tourner en bourrique.  
- Ah, ton ego a fini par admettre ta peur ! Ria l'Autrichien après l'avoir embrassé pour la dixième fois.  
- Ah, ne recommence pas !  
- Pardonne-moi, mon amour... Mais j'étais trop heureux d'avoir découvert en toi une faiblesse. Ta plus grande faiblesse, qui te rend tellement humain et adorable...

Salieri l'observa avec étonnement. C'était donc ça la raison, et pas seulement un jeu puéril et purement provocateur.  
L'Italien offrit à son homme son plus beau sourire, avant de le retourner de manière à se retrouver au-dessus de lui.

- Idiot. Ma plus grande faiblesse... C'est toi.

Ému comme jamais, Mozart se jeta sur ses lèvres, et le couple s'abandonna à un nouveau baiser où ils exprimèrent toute leur passion et tout leur désir.  
Le jour se levait, mais cela ne les empêcha pas de s'aimer encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le soleil soit au zénith.

**FIN**


End file.
